The present invention generally relates to a flash memory module that comprises a memory controller and a flash memory, and to a storage system that comprises the flash memory module.
For example, as a storage system that comprises a flash memory module, there is the storage system disclosed in US Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0288153. According to US Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0288153, a memory controller inside the flash memory module carries out a wear leveling process and a reclamation process.